


Yes, I Love You

by LittleKnownArtist



Series: Post-Canon Life [6]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKnownArtist/pseuds/LittleKnownArtist
Summary: Dialogue only drabble.





	Yes, I Love You

"I love you just the way you are, Inuyasha."

"Except when I track mud in the house."

"...well it annoys me but I still love you." 

"And when I'm honest about how terrible some of your cooking is." 

"My cooking isn't bad, you're just picky." 

"And when I sneeze without covering my nose." 

"You'll get spray everywhere, it's gross!" 

"And when I dig holes in the yard." 

"Okay, yeah I love you but why do you do that anyway? The least you could do is fill them in!" 

"And whenever I'm honest about you being a klutz."

"Inuyasha..."

"And when you're - " 

"Yes! Yes, okay! I love you, all of you, but you've got some really bad habits that I wish you would change."

"So you _do_ want me to change some things about myself."

"Just your habits!...I really love you, you big dolt."

"Good."


End file.
